Final Goodbyes
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: It has been 2 years since Edward left Bella. Bella has changed for the worst. This is her final goodbye. What will happen 5 years later when The Cullens come back to Forks. Rated for language.
1. Beautiful Murders

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, the characters, I make no money from this passion. All goes to SM. A bit OOC. Maybe a lot OOC. CAUTION!! LANGUAGE!**

**I don't usually write like this but I was in a dark mood when I wrote this.**

**Plot- It has been two years since Edward left. Bella finally has made up her mind. What happens?**

**Bella POV**

Two years. Two years living in this hell that _**he **_caused. Because _**he**_left I caused everyone around me so much pain. I live in pain. My best friend abandoned me. Charlie and Renee cannot even speak to me anymore. It is just to hard for them. Not only them but myself. I cause so much pain. I always believed that _**he **_would come back. Two years. I guess I was wrong about that. There was no point in living anymore. None at all. I glanced at the clock. 7:00 am. It was Monday morning. I have to go to school. I failed senior year. I missed almost all of the days, failed every test, and I didn't care. It won't matter anymore tonight. I sighed and got out of bed. I pulled on the blue sweatshirt that _**he **_gave me. I also pulled on jeans and boots. Aw hell. Let's do this right. I pulled off the jeans and put on my really short shorts. They don't even come mid-thigh on me. I took off the sweatshirt and pulled on a bikini top. I pulled on my high heel boots. I looked in the mirror. Might as well let everyone see my shame. My skin had turned so pale it could pass as a _**vampires **_skin. My ribs stuck out more than natural. I was really skinny. A size zero in pants. I walked to the bathroom and pulled my hair into a pony tail. My hair had lost it's shine and luster well at least until I dyed it. Now my hair is white, black, and blue. My cheeks were sunk in. My eyes had dark black circles under them. My eyes empty and broken. I got my makeup bag. I put on dark red lipstick, dark eyeliner, black eye shadow, and mascara. I grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs. I got the truck keys and left for school. I had one friend. I guess that is what she is to me. Her name is Bloody Mary. Her real name is Katrina but she changed it to Bloody Mary. I call her Bloody. I also had my name changed to Crimson. Bloody and I are know as the Blood Sisters at school. I told her everything about Edward, James, Laurent, Victoria, Jacob, and vampires. Bloody is just like me. Involved with vampires. She dated this vampire named Tom Banks and he left he heartbroken. She said he knows the Cullen's. We plan on going out the same way. She told me whenever I was ready we would do it. I was ready today. Bloody is my best friend. She convinced me to get my lip pierced. I have a hoop on one of the corners. She has her eyebrows pierces. We also have our belly buttons pierced. I have an industrial piercing on my ear. I have seven piercing. My ears twice, my industrial, my lip, and my belly button. Bloody has eleven. Her ears three times each, her belly button, her eyebrows, her nose, and the space between her middle finger and her ring finger. I have changed since _**he**_ left. I smoke cigarettes, I'm on heroin, I curse, I drink, and I sleep with guys. Oh! We also have the same tattoo. My tattoo is right above my belly button. It is of a black rose that is wrapped around a red bleeding heart. Then on the heart there is fangs. I guess you could say that we are emo. I heard my ring tone start playing.

_I fuckin hate youYou're such a liarI love to hate you_

_You're all the same to meFuck youFuck youFuck youFuck you_

I knew it was Bloody. I answered it with one hand while I steered with the other. "What up biach?" I asked into the phone.

"Nuttin but smutting. How is my favorite whore?" Bloody's voice came over the receiver.

"Good as good can be. Dude, I'm ready. So let's live today up like hell!" I yelled into the phone. I heard her dark laugh.

"Finally. Where will we do it?" She asked

"My house. Before Charlie get's home from work. Bring your video camera." I told her.

"Kay. You on your way to school?" Bloody asked.

"Nope. I'm there. I see you. Love ya bitch." I hung up on her. I put my phone back in my pocket and got out. I slung my backpack on. Bloody was leaning on the fence outside of the school smoking. She was wearing a black bikini, like me, and short shorts with boots. Her hot pink hair was curled into spirals and in a clip. I got many whistles and stares from the students while I walked over to her.

"Hey." She gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Mike Newton running at me. He repeated senior year with me much to my annoyance.

"Damn it Newton. The name is C-R-I-M-S-O-N not Bella." I spelled it out for him. Mike had become emo to see if I would like him. He dyed his hair black and let is grow shaggy and he also smokes. I liked the new version of Mike better.

"Sorry Crim." Mike muttered. "Blood, can I have a drag?" Mike asked. Bloody handed him her cigarette. He took a drag and passed it to me. I took a drag and gave it back to Bloody. The bell rang and we made our way to class. Many more guys whistled at me as I walked by. Some slapped my ass, but I don't give a damn about anything anymore. The only thing I ever cared about is gone. I sat in the back of the class. Bloody sat next to me.

"We goin out with a bang." Bloody smiled. I nodded.

"No talking in this class." The teacher ordered.

"Bitch! I do as I please!" Bloody yelled.

"That is detention for you Miss. Mary." Mr. Leroy said. I laughed. "You too Swan." It didn't matter. "Be there after school." Bloody nodded. The class passed by fast. So did all the other morning classes. It was lunch. Bloody, Mike, and I walked to our table which happened to be the old Cullen table. My phone beeped as I sat down. It was a text. I flipped my phone open and read it.

_I got the goods. Meet me outside the café in two minutes._

_- Bitch_

I smiled. "Bitch has the goods." I told Mike and Bloody. They smiled. "Let's go." I told them. We left with everyone's eyes on us. We met bitch around the corner of the school. She had the needles.

"Fifty bucks Crimson." I handed Bitch fifty dollars and took the needles. I handed one to Mike, and Bloody and one to myself. We each injected them into our arms.

"Hell yes!" Mike screamed. He reminded me of The Entertainer off of I love money. For some reason, he just did.

"Nice doing business with you Bitch." I told the green haired girl. She nodded and left. We went to class. The afternoon passed uneventfully. Mr. Leroy was looking for us. We ran out to Bloody's BMW and sped off towards her apartment. She ran in and grabbed her camera. I sped back to my house. Charlie was home yet. Good. I unlocked the door and we ran inside. "Set the camera up in the kitchen. No wait. Charlie's room." I smiled wickedly. I grabbed the letter I wrote to Charlie, Renee, Jacob, and The Cullen's from my drawer while Bloody set up the camera in Charlie's room.

"How many hours till Charlie gets home?" Bloody asked. I looked at the clock. It was 3:30.

"Three and a half." I said. She nodded. We recorded our videos alone and together. I took the tape out and grabbed the letters. "Let's take this shit to the Cullen's." She nodded. She grabbed her letter for Tom. I sped towards their house. I stopped. Bloody tried to open the door.

"Bloody hell! It's locked." She screamed. I laughed. I walked over and punched one of the windows on the door. I reached in and unlocked the door. I opened it. We entered. I set the letter for Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and _**him**_ on the stairs along with the video. Bloody sat hers with them. I sped off back to Charlie's house. We went back upstairs. I set Charlie, Renee, and Jacob's letter on his dresser. I got in Charlie's closet and pulled out two 9mm guns. I tossed one to Bloody. I gave her a hug. "See you in the after world. I love you Bloody." It was true. Bloody was the only person I loved anymore.

"I love you too." She whispered. We each put a gun to the other's head. We pulled the triggers at the same time. Everything went black and I felt nothing.

**Tell me what you think. I think this might be a 3-shot. **


	2. Death sentence

**Edward's POV Five years later**

Victoria was finally gone. So was Laurent. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I caught Victoria and Laurent crossing the border into Washington two years ago. Now we are going back. Bella is finally safe. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and I are driving to Charlie's house to see her for the first time in five years. Carlisle was going to the hospital to get his job back. I was so excited that Emmett had to drive. My love. I get to see her after five long years. "Edward calm down." Jasper said. I nodded and calmed down. The trees passed quickly outside of the window.

"I can't wait to see Bella. I wonder how she is doing. I can't see her. I think the last time I talked to Charlie he said she was hanging out with Jacob Black. Maybe he has something to do with it." Alice said. I sighed. My ears perked up when I heard Charlie's thoughts. _Five long years. Five long years. _He kept repeating that in his head. I sighed again. Emmett pulled up at Charlie's house.

"Edward. Calm down. Alice you also." Esme warned. We nodded. She got out and walked to the door with all of us behind her. She knocked three times. I heard Charlie's footsteps shuffling to the door. He opened it. He looked older. Much older then he should. "Hello Charlie." Esme smiled warmly at him. He grunted.

"What are you doing back here?" He sneered in my direction.

"We came to see Bella. Is she here?" Alice asked.

"No." Charlie responded.

"Where is she then?" Emmett asked.

"North Elderberry Ave. Third row. Fourth over." Charlie slammed the door in our faces. We got in the car and drove towards the street.

"That was rude." Rosalie pointed out.

"He is very sad and angry." Jasper nodded.

"I bet it was because Bella moved out." Alice said. I nodded in agreement. Esme pulled onto Elderberry street. It was surrounded by trees and it looked eerie. There was a cemetery. The black iron gate wrapped around the whole patch. It was the only thing on the whole street.

"That's weird. Charlie must have gotten it wrong. Let's go back and ask." Esme said and she did a U-turn and headed back to Charlie's. We pulled up and I was the only one that got out. I knocked on the door.

"Did you get the address wrong?" I asked.

"No." He slammed the door again. I sighed. Esme drove back to the cemetery. We all got out. The leaves crunched beneath our feet. Alice opened the iron gate. It creaked when she did so. We all entered. We went looking in each third row. I went to the third row closest to the forest. I went four over. I dropped to my knees at what I saw.

"Bella's dead." I gasped. Everyone came over to me.

"How." Esme sobbed. Everyone was sobbing. I read the stone. It was a plain piece of cement carved with a knife.

_Here lies Crimson Marie Mary otherwise known as Isabella Marie Swan_

_September 13__th__ 1987 - September 20__th__ 2008_

_Beloved daughter, friend, and angel._

_Best friend of Bloody Mary. Otherwise known as Katrina Slithers. _

I gaped. She died two years after we left. I sobbed. "We got to ask Charlie." Emmett sobbed. I nodded. We left for his house once again. Alice rapped on the door. Charlie answered with a tear stained face.

"How. Did. She. Die?" Alice asked through her sobs. Jasper held her close.

"She turned into a emo after you left. She had piercing, and tattoos. She did heroin, she drank, she smoked, she cursed, and she had sex. One day I came home from work and I found her and her best friend, Bloody Mary, with gunshots to the head. Guns were in their hands. They killed each other. Out of depression." Charlie said, holding back tears. We all sobbed more at this news. He softly shut the door. We drove back to our old house. We walked to the door silently. I smelled freesia and what smelt like violet. I ran inside. On the steps sat eight letters and a video tape. I grabbed them.

"I found some stuff." I said softly. "A video and some letters. Let's watch the video." I said. Everyone nodded. We walked into the living room. I turned on the VCR and put the video in. We all sat down to watch.

_A lady with white, black, and blue hair appeared on the screen. I identified her as Bella. _I gasped. Her cheeks were sunken in, her eyes had black circles under them, her skin was a grey color. _"In case you don't recognize me, I'm Crimson. Otherwise known as Bella. But Bella Swan is dead. Well, hello Cullen's. I don't know what to say. Hmm. How about WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE IN MY OWN DEPRESSION?" Bella screamed. "I spent two years. Two long fucking years hoping that you would come back. But screw that. I wasted my life. It's over." She moved back some. "Like my body?" She smirked. She had her belly button pierced, a tattoo of a black rose and a bleeding heart, her ribs stuck out much, her body was skinny, her lip was pierced, her ears, and she had injection marks. "Those marks are from heroin. In case you don't know how to use it I'll show you." There was dark chuckling in the background. She left the screen and returned with a needle. She injected it into her arm. "Sweet heroin." She smiled morbidly. She turned her head to the right. "Remind me to thank Bitch when I die. Put her in my will." Bella chuckled and chucked the needle behind her. "I drink. I smoke. I sell my body. I wear slutty clothes. I don't eat. I don't sleep. I haven't slept in two years. I haven't ate in two years. And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Why? Because I'll be dead in a few hours." She smiled. "Want to know what I've been up to? Well let's see. I failed senior year because I was in too much pain to go to school and I didn't give a damn. I dyed my hair. I had sex with 160 guys and 45 women. I have been pregnant 26 times and I have had an abortion each time. I have gotten drunk over 302 times. I have had 197 injections of heroin. I have 602 cigarettes. Don't feel bad. I like who I am. I embrace it and I love it. My best friend is a werewolf and he abandoned me. I have screamed, cursed, and even hit Charlie, Renee, a cop, a teacher, and a old lady when I was high. I have been on parole for 3 months. I've been in jail for 4 months at a time. You'll never believe this. Mike Newton went emo. Yep. Jasper has competition when it comes to us. Oh this is my best friend Bloody Mary." She turned to the right again. "Get your ass on camera." Bella demanded. A lady with hot pink hair came on the camera. Her eyebrows were pierced, her nose, her ears, and her belly button. _

"_What up mothafuckers? You must be the vamp Cullen's. Hey, you know Tom Banks right? Yea you do. Well give him my letter. And tell him to go to hell." The one known as Bloody Mary snapped. _

"_Damn straight bitch!" Bella yelled. "Let's give them a little song preformance." Bella smirked. _

"_Hell ya!" Bloody Mary screamed. Bella hit play on her phone and lyrics came out. They started singing to them. _

_For everything you do  
I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
Even If you jutify  
Every fuckin bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you_

You pull be down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin  
Cause I fuckin hate you  
You're such a liar  
I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me

When you repeatedly  
Take advantage of me  
The only thought I get of you  
Sickens me  
Everybody knows your fake  
You're everything I fuckin hate  
And I'm everything you'll never be

You pull be down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin  
Cause I fuckin hate you  
You're such a liar  
I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me

I fuckin hate you  
You're such a liar  
I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me

Fuck you  
Fuck you  
Fuck you  
Fuck you

You pull be down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin  
Cause I fuckin hate you  
You're such a liar  
I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me

And I fuckin hate you  
You're such a liar  
I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me

Fuck you  
Fuck you  
Fuck you  
Fuck you  


_During there singing they were pumping there fist in the air and jumping. _

"_I hope you like the meaning." Bella smiled. _

"_Crimson, say your goodbyes so we can shoot ourselves already. I have been waiting for two fucking years for this." Bloody Mary walked off camera. _

"_Well, let me get this over with. I love you all and I hope you have a shitty life. Bye." The camera clicked off. _We all had our mouths open.

"Did you like the video?" A familiar voice said. We all snapped our heads in the direction. There stood a vampire Bella and a vampire Bloody Mary.

**CLIFFY!!**


	3. Living hell

**Bella POV!! Clothes on Polyvore! It is 2011 in this story! Sorry if I offend any Emo's. No offense! **

Five years. Five long years. Why'd Peter have to change us? Oh yeah, to save our lives. I snorted. Bloody snapped her head in my direction. "What is so damn funny?" She asked.

"Just remembering why Peter saved us." I shook my head; my blue, black, and white hair falling around my face. Bloody snorted. Everything about us was the same, just our features are enhanced.

"So, we going to find the Cullen's today?" She asked. I smirked morbidly and nodded. "Good. Now get dressed asshole." She snarled. I laughed and walked to my closet. She changed rapidly. She put on a black and pink punk plaid corset, a black skirt, and black heels.

"Nice outfit." I smiled. She nodded. I pulled on a black spaghetti strap corset, a red and black plaid skirt, and high heel black boots. I also put on my broken heart necklace. I curled my hair and pulled it into a pony tail. Bloody had her hair straight down her back. We had our heavy eyeliner, mascara, and dark red lip stick. We looked hot.

"Let's go." Bloody was itching in her skin to leave. I nodded. We got in our red 2008 Pagani Zonda. I sped off towards the Cullen's house. Peter popped up from the back seat.

"Dickhead." Bloody and I snapped in unison. Peter rolled his eyes. He was also a emo. His hair was black and red and it goes down to his chin. He was like a brother to us. I smelled the sickly sweet scent of the Cullen's. It was like sugar sticks and beer mixed together. Nasty.

"God they smell. How'd you put up with it?" Peter crinkled his nose.

"I don't know. I was human." Bloody, Peter, and I laughed at that. I stopped the car about 20 miles away from their house. "Peter, block our scents and sounds. Hide us from the visions." I told him. He nodded. "Stay." He nodded again. Bloody and I ran to the house. They were at the last part of the video. I smirked. We leaned against the wall. The video ended and they were all in hysterics. "Did you like the video?" I asked. All of their heads snapped in my direction. I put up a invisible force field.

"Ba Ba Ba Bell La La?" Edward croaked, stuttered, and sobbed.

"It is pronounced Crimson." I hissed.

"How are you alive?" Rosalie snapped.

"Well, Peter changed us. Charlie didn't come home for three days because he was fishing and so we changed and we let the morgue take us then we escaped. Simple." I smirked.

"Can we kick their asses?" Bloody whined. I chuckled at her impatience.

"Bel-Crimson, why did you do all that stuff to yourself?" Esme asked warmly and concerned. I rolled my eyes. I was getting rather annoyed with this game.

"Because you left. You are the people who killed me. I let myself believe for two years that Edward just needed time. Time my ass. I know he killed Victoria and Laurent. I saw it from a distance. I took all my pain, sadness, regret, and anger and put it into who I am right now. Crimson Mary. You must be surprised that we drink human. Well, it's appetizing but we have our thirst under control." I said. Edward gaped at me. I walked towards him, keeping my force field up.

"Crimson, I am sorry I left. I did it for your own protection. Wait! Let me explain. You were not safe around us. What happened at the birthday was proof. We killed Victoria and Laurent and Jasper proved himself by going into a surgery room for heart surgery. He had gotten stronger. I love you with all of my heart and soul." Edward swore. I snorted.

"A little late for that lover boy." I snarled. I no longer felt love for him. I lowered into a crouch. Bloody followed.

"Two on seven. You'll lose." Emmett smirked. Bloody and I snorted.

"Whatever you say Emmett." I hissed. "We are here to make your lives living hell." I attacked Rosalie first. The stupid blonde was going down! I punched her arrogant face. Adrenaline pumped through my body. I quickly chained her to the wall. These chains are special. No vampire can break them. Or the wall they are put on. I glanced to see how Bloody was doing. She had Jasper on a wall and was working on Carlisle. I attacked Alice next. The pixie was blind because of our powers. I leaped over her head and pinned her against a wall. I chained her. I moved onto Emmett while Bloody worked on Esme. He threw his left fist towards my face. I dodged it and tackled him to the ground by his feet. I picked him up and chained him. All that was left was Edward. I smiled morbidly.

"Oh god. There is the morbid smile." Bloody muttered. I smirked at her. I could practically feel fear radiating off Edward. I punched his gut and while he was bent over I hit his neck. I punched his lying face and then chained him to the wall.

"How the hell!" Emmett yelled, trying to break free as everyone else did the same.

"Don't bother. They're unbreakable." Bloody snapped. "Peter! Get your ass in here!" She screamed out the door. Peter was in the room in less then a second.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Let's taunt them." I smiled. Rosalie snorted.

"What do you call 1000 emos at the bottom of the ocean?" She asked. "A good start."

"Heard it." Bloody, Peter, and I muttered.

"How many emos does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Rosalie smiled smugly. "None, they sit in the dark and cry." Bloody and I snorted.

"How do you make a blonde's eyes twinkle?" I asked her. "Shine a flashlight in her ears." Bloody and Peter laughed. It sounded like they barked. Rosalie was so naïve. Rosalie shrieked.

"Or this one. What do you call a zit on a blonde's ass?" Bloody asked. "A brain tumor." I chortled with laughter. Alice tried to stifle her giggle but failed miserably.

"What do you want from us?" Esme pleaded. A bit of guilt washed over my body. Wait why am I feeling guilt. She left also. Left me to die. The guilt went away.

"Hmm, I don't know. Revenge? Vengeance? Honor? To fucking kill you all?" I snapped. Everyone gulped. Bloody laughed. It sounded like chiming bells.

"This is the calm Crimson. Wait till you see her angry." Bloody smirked. Well, she had a point. This was the calm before the storm.

"What do you think will cause the most pain?" I tapped my nails along the chin. I want to show them all my pain.

"How about those old abortion videos for the blonde and caramel one. The drugs for the short one. The beer for the burly one. The piercing and tattoos for the other blondes. And the sex for the ugly one." Peter suggested. I laughed. Bloody pulled out the box we stored here and put the first video in. Three hours later all the videos were watched and the Cullen's horrified. Bloody and I smirked.

"How could you kill an innocent child?" Rosalie hissed.

"Your just mad because you can never ever have a child to love. To call you own. To take care of. Oh yea. Rosalie you want to know something?" I asked her. Her stupid face crinkled in pain and confusion. "Royce King is a vampire." Rosalie screamed out of pure terror. It made my heart swell up with pride at my deed. "Peter changed him. You thought you killed him but your wrong. He was on his last heartbeat and Peter changed him. He should be here in four hours or so." I smirked. One down six to go.

**I don't like being mean to the Cullens but in this story that is what I have to do.**

**Review**


	4. Dirty little seacret

Rosalie was shaking with fear. Good. The bitch deserves it. She was never nice to me after all. I smirked at Bloody and Peter. They smirked back. Esme joined in with Rosalie's sobbing. "Why are you doing this!" Esme cried.

"To show you all my fucking pain that I have lived with for seven fucking years! I killed my best friend and myself to escape the pain. Yea, I come off as a cold hearted bitch but that is who I am since you left me! I lost my true fucking self. I am no longer Bella Swan. Bella Swan died long ago when _**he **_left me. When _**he **_said _**he **_didn't _**love **_me anymore. Do you have any fucking clue of how I felt!? My heart shattered. I felt like a useless little pet that you all were done playing with! I know Royce raped Rosalie and I feel out for her but this is my way of revenge. For the seven miserable years you caused. All those heart breaking memories that have faded. I am no longer little weak useless Isabella Swan. I am strong, bitchy, fucking morbid Crimson Mary!" I screamed at all of them. Everyone's face was shocked when I said that the piece of shit didn't love me. My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I sighed and answered it. "What the hell Faith. I thought I told you not to call. This better be important." I hissed into the phone. Faith laughed.

"It is. There is this emo guy here saying that he knows you. Um, his name is Mike. What should I tell him?" Faith asked. Mike! Why can't he leave me alone.

"Tell him to back off and throw him out the door." I told her. I heard her laugh and then tell him. Mike laughed also. Well before he was thrown out the door.

"Thanks. Sorry. I'll go now. Bye. Love you." Faith say. I smiled softly.

"Bye honey. Love you too." I snapped the phone shut. Bloody and Peter smiled at me. I exhaled. "Sorry. Mike was harassing Faith so I had to tell her what to do." I told them. They nodded. I turned back to the Cullen's. They were all shocked and confused. "What!?" I shouted.

"You're a lesbian?" Emmett laughed. I made a disgusted face. I slapped his face.

"No. I'm straight. That is my eight year old daughter FYI." I snarled. All the Cullen's gasped. "What. Edward didn't tell you?" I snapped. Edward winced. "Edward broke all his carefully set boundaries right before the party. Edward got me pregnant. Edward is the father. Then he ran. After I gave birth to Faith I let Faith go to Angela's parents while I got my shit straight. Then after I was changed. I realized that I needed my daughter. I went back and got her and I raised her. Edward didn't just leave me. He left his daughter also. How does that make you fucking feel Edward? You have a daughter that you never cared about. That you never loved. That you never even tried to support! But don't worry. She has a father. Neo. He's human. He knows about what I am and he still loves me! Faith loves him. So do I. And I'm more vampire then Edward because I won't leave him!" I screamed. Everyone was shocked with silence. Edward sobbed. I laughed. "Sobbing doesn't work in my fucking book." Everyone kept sobbing. Then the door bell rang. Royce is here. Rosalie started screaming. I felt all warm on the inside. I opened the door and there stood Royce. He had his black hair slicker back, his bright red eyes illuminated in the darkness of the house, he was dressed in a blue velvet jacket and black slacks. Just like on the night he raped Rosalie.. "Hello Royce." I greeted him. Royce nodded curtly and kissed my hand. I let him inside. This should be good. Royce walked straight over to the shaken Rosalie.

"Ah, Rosalie, my dear. We meet again." Emmett growled viciously. I smiled on the inside. Royce lightly traced Rosalie's cheek with his fingers. Then he bitch slapped her. I laughed along with Peter and Bloody. "You tried to kill me, precious." Royce whispered in her ear. Rosalie screamed louder. "Now you shall pay. I will only do this to you once. Just because I'm that nice." Royce laughed. He ripped her clothes from her body and pulled down his fly. He rammed into her. Rosalie sobbed and screamed. Royce went very slow. Emmett growled loudly. Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, and Esme looked away while Edward stared right at me. I rolled my eyes. About thirty minutes later Royce stopped. He put his clothes on Rosalie. Then he punched Emmett in his face. "Well, I had my fun. We must do this again. Just let me know when you need someone to rape her. Call 420-214-RAPE. Goodbye Crimson, Bloody Mary, Peter, and Rosalie." Royce smiled and left. Rosalie shook with dry sobs.

"Oh shut up bitch. You don't have any clue how many times we've been raped!" Bloody yelled at Rosalie. I laughed. Bloody slapped her and pretended to rape her. Peter and I rolled on the floor laughing.

"One down. Six to go. Who is next." I tapped my fingers on my chin again. "Jasper." I smiled morbidly. "You used to be in the Confederate Army right? Then Maria changed you and made you fight newborns. Your worst memories right?" He nodded, scared. I smiled again. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello Bitch." I smiled morbidly.

"Crimson? Hey. What is up. Haven't heard from you in like two fucking days." Bitch laughed.

"Well I need a favor. You remember back when you were making newborns?" I asked. Bitch gave me a 'mmhmm.' "Well, I have one of your little trainers that escaped. Jasper Whitlock? Ring a bell?" I asked her. I heard her snarl.

"That bastard! He left me to be nearly ripped to pieces by those newborns! Why?" She asked.

"Well, Maria. I need you to come to 53002 North Palmer Road. The old Cullen house. Jasper is waiting." I smirked. I heard the car engine revving in the background.

"I'm on my way." I could almost hear Bitch's smile. I snapped my phone shut. Two down five to go.


	5. Faith

**FAITH PICTURE ON MY PHOTOBUCKET!! Warning! My friend Gigi got my password and put a picture of my husband and I having a moment up in an album on there. I haven't gotten the new password from her yet so just a fair warning. FAITH'S CLOTHES ON NEW POLYVORE!! **

**Sorry the updates have been deadly slow. My father is in the hospital with cardiomyopathy. He is on the waiting list for a heart from Germany. He is in a comatose now. On life support. **

Two down five to go. Jasper's face showed obvious terror at what Maria might do. I wonder what she will do. I feel no guilt in doing this. Only utter satisfaction. Alice was terrified for Jasper. Peter sat on one of the white couches. I walked towards Edward. I leaned towards his ear. "How does it feel to know you have a daughter?" I whispered softly. Edward's face twisted in pain and agony.

"I feel terrible. I wish I never left. But hear me out. I did it so you would be safe. If the vampires were around more vampires would show up. So if the vampires left then none come. I just want to die. Over the last eight years I have done nothing. Absolutely nothing. I lived in a cave. Keeping the world out. Wanting to die in my misery. The third year I went to the Volturi. The royal vampires. I requested death. Aro would not allow it. I was going to break one of their carefully set rules to make them kill me. Jasper and Emmett saved me at the last minute. They brought me back to the family. I finally got in the right set of mind frame. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I went and killed Victoria and Laurent. Then I decided that I could no longer live in pain and I came back. I love you Bella. I always have and I always will." Edward gave his speech. Seeing his perfect face be in pain caused me even more pain. I can't trust him. Do I still love him. Obviously. I never stopped. I started to hyperventilate. I slid down by his legs and put my arms over my chest. It was as if I could feel the hole ripping itself open. Prying it's way into my brain. _Stop this bullshit Crimson. This man before you is lying to you to get back into your life and take your daughter away from you. _My mind snapped harshly at me. At the sudden thought of Faith my heart resealed itself. Anger covered the love I was feeling for Edward. Like a blanket of snow covering the ground. The ground is still there but it is covered with the snow. My love was just covered. I snarled loudly at Edward. I leaped off the floor and lightly landed on my feet.

"Bitch better hurry up or Crimson will kill them all." Peter whispered to Bloody, who laughed. I hissed at them and they quieted. I sighed. The wait would be long. I need to find something to do. So much about our kind being easily distracted. I caught a glimpse of the black, sleek piano in the corner. I slowly made my way over to it. I slid onto the bench. I laid my fingers gently onto the keys. I pressed down on the keys. I let my fingers drift over the beautiful notes. Pain and anguish flooded this song and my heart. I started to sing the lyrics.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
_

My voice sounded like the high soprano of an angel itself. The words were filled with pain and grieve.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.  
_  
_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

The Cullen's were as quiet as a mouse while I played. Peter avoided everyone's gaze. Bloody glanced at Edward.

"That is Faith's favorite lullaby that Crimson wrote." She seethed. I could practically see the venom oozing in her mouth as she spoke to Edward. Edward cringed. I could see the pure pain on his face. I could hear tires turning on the driveway. I ran to the door and pulled it open just in time to see Bitch's face. Her green hair was long and flowing down her back. She morphed back into her natural self. Her now black hair went down her back and her blazing red eyes glared past me and towards Jasper.

"Hello Crimson." Maria smiled curtly at me. I nodded and shut the door behind her. Maria walked over to Jasper. "Well, Mr. Whitlock. You escaped and left me to be killed by newborns. We could have killed the Volturi together you dick!" Maria shrieked. Alice hissed at her. "What is that!" Maria asked, appalled.

"Jasper's wife." Peter snorted. Maria's eyes blazed with hate. She slammed Alice's head against the now unbreakable wall.

"You bitch." Maria snarled. Jasper growled fiercely at the vampire. "What? Jazzy can't take his _wife _getting what she deserves?" Maria snorted. She hit Alice repeatedly, hard. Alice winced every time. Jasper growled. Maria bit Alice's neck. Jasper roared out of fury. She crossed the line there. I know how much the venom hurts. Alice was my best friend also.

"Enough Maria." I hissed. "You've overstayed your time here." Maria nodded and left swiftly out the door. I turned to Peter and Bloody. "Torment them till I get back." I demanded. They nodded. I ran out of the house. The woods past in a blur. I came to a stop at the little cabin. I could smell that Mike had been here. I unlocked the door. I heard her heartbeat. "Faith!" I yelled. The little eight year old girl popped her head from around the corner. I smiled at her and she ran towards me. I hugged her softly to my body. My sanity. My love.

"Mommy!" Faith cheered. Her body was warm yet hard. I squeezed her lightly. Her bright green eyes filled with love. I smiled at her. Her brown hair was going flat down her back. She had Edward's eyes and mind set. She was graceful like him. And she had his lips. She had my hair, nose, and body frame and my stubbornness. She could read minds like Edward. She had pale skin like both of us.

"Where is daddy?" I asked my beautiful daughter. She smiled a toothy smile and pulled me down the hall. I smiled softly. She entered her dark purple bedroom. Neo was sitting on the bed with a book. I smiled at him. He smiled back. His black hair was in it's usual shaggy style. His green eyes lingered on my face. He rose off the bed and walked over to Faith and I. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him so gently that it felt like I wasn't touching him. He was warm. I could feel the blood running through his veins.

"Hey." He kissed my cheek. Faith gagged. We rolled our eyes in synchronization.

"Hey. I am going to take Faith out to meet some old family friends." I kissed his cheek and lifted up Faith. Neo nodded. I took in Faith's appearance. I shook my head. She had on blue shorts, and orange top, and purple socks. I rolled my eyes and sat her on her bed. I walked to the closet. I grabbed her outfit. I walked back to her. I undressed and dressed her at vampire speed. She was now wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap top, denim skirt, grey leggings, and black converse. I picked her up in my arms. She felt so fragile and frail to me. I could feel the blood coursing through her veins. I was not tempted. I kissed Neo's cheek.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"I love you too." I left towards the front door. I grabbed my keys to get inside. I shifted so Faith was on my back. She had a choke hold on my neck and her feet wrapped around my waist. I exited our little cabin. The forest surrounding our cabin was big and lush green.

"Who are we going to meet?" Faith asked in her sweet, milky voice. I started out in a human run for her eyes.

"You remember how you always ask about your real dad?" I told her. She nodded against the crook of my neck. Her hair was soft and silky. "Well, I am taking you to meet him." Faith all but growled.

"Why!" She shrieked.

"I know you hate him but you should meet him. Don't worry. Your mind is blocked like mine is. Aunt Mary and Uncle Peter are going to be there." I soothed. I ran at vampire speed through the woods. Expertly. I dodged every tree and every bush. Soon we were at the front of the Cullen's house.

"Whose thoughts are those?" She questioned. She is always curious about everything. I smiled at her and shrugged. "Mommy!" She whined. I laughed. I walked up to the door and opened it. I entered the Cullen household. Faith was hidden by my body. It was like a shield for her. Bloody and Peter smiled at us. I took Faith down from my back and into my arms.

"Faith, this is your father and his family." I whispered in her ear. Faith snarled. I mean full out snarled. I was not as shocked as the Cullen's.

**Song used**

**Angels by Within Temptation**


	6. Meeting the family

**I have really terrible news. Well I went and had my ultrasound but the doctor said I have lost one of my twins. My husband and I are devastated. First my mom when I was fourteen. Then my dad. Then my aunt. Now my baby! Is God out to get me or something! I am writing to take my mind off things. **

**Faith POV at the house before Bella comes home.**

I sighed and leaned onto the couch in the living room. Mommy was out visiting some old family friends and Daddy was babysitting me. I should not have to be babysat! I'm eight years old for crying out loud. I sighed again and picked up the house phone. I dialed my friend, Rachel's number. It rang four times before anyone picked up. "Hello Mrs. Andrews speaking," A woman's voice rang out from the receiver. Rachel's mom.

"Is Rachel there?" I asked, politely. Mommy always said to be nice to people on the phone.

"Yes. Who is calling?" Mrs. Andrews asked. I rolled my eyes. She should know! I call almost everyday.

"Faith Hoksunati," I answered her obvious question. Hoksunati is Daddy's name.

"Oh, hello Faith. How is your mother?" Mrs. Andrews asked. I grimaced. I know she hates my mom. A lot of people at school do. They think she is a bad influence on me but she is the greatest person I'll ever know!

"She is alright. May I speak to Rachel." I asked, again.

"Yes. One moment. RACHEL!" I pulled the phone away from my ear. Mrs. Andrews is way to loud. I heard the phone being handed off. I could hear Rachel's intake of breath before she spoke.

"Yellow?" Rachel asked into the phone.

"It's Faith. What is up?" I asked. I flopped onto the leather couch.

"Nothing. So what is going on at your house?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. My mom is at a family friends. Dad is watching me." I muttered into the phone. I traced patterns on the roof with my eyes.

"You know, Neo is not your real father." Rachel said smugly. I growled low in my throat so she didn't hear it.

"Yes. And you know that your moms hair is fake and she had five nose and boob jobs and she is still not near as gorgeous as my mom!" I shouted into the phone and hung up. Stupid Rachel! She is so mean! Why am I friends with her anyway? What is her drama. I can't help it that my father left my mom when she was a human. I know mom said that he left to protect her but still! After two crazy vampires get away from your clutches you leave! That is the stupidest thing I ever heard of. So what if Jasper almost killed mom. He didn't right? Edward saved her, right? Right! The doorbell to the cabin rang. I raced to answer it. I pulled open the door and there stood Mike Newton. Mom despises him. His black, shaggy hair was soaked from the rain.

"Hello Faith." Mike smiled, his teeth all yellow. I gagged mentally. _I hope Bella is here. God! I love her! Her perfectly round breast. Her nice plump ass. That sweet, sweet, vagin-. _I cut out of his thoughts right there and growled at him. Pig! How dare her think of my mommy like that!

"Newton." I sneered. Mommy says it is ok to be rude to him. "Whatcha want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Is Bella here?" Mike asked. I sighed. I dialed Mom's cell phone. It rang three times before she answered.

""What the hell Faith. I thought I told you not to call. This better be important." Mom hissed into the phone. Hearing her voice made my annoyance go away. Mommy makes all bad things go away.

""It is. There is this emo guy here saying that he knows you. Um, his name is Mike. What should I tell him?" I asked Mommy. I heard her groan.

"Tell him to back off and throw him out the door." Mommy told me. I laughed. She is always so funny and smart.

"She told me to tell you to leave. Then throw you out." I told Mike. He laughed. I kicked him in a certain area and slammed the door, locking all locks.

"Thanks. Sorry. I'll go now. Bye. Love you." I murmured into the phone.

"Bye honey. Love you too." Mommy muttered and I hear the dial tone. I hang up the phone. Daddy comes into the room.

"Hi Faith." He smiled at me. I grin back at him and skip to my room. The walls are a dark red color. The carpet feels good on my feet. The only light is the lava lamp I have in the corner. I jump onto my bed and pulled out my one of my favorite books. The tiger rising. It is about a twelve year old boy named Rob Horton. He moves with is father to Lister Florida after his mother dies. He keeps his feelings locked up. Then he finds tiger in the woods. Men are keeping it locked up. He also meets a girl named Sistine Bailey. He likes her. They realize that tigers cannot be locked up forever. It is a really good book. Neo showed it to me once when we went to a library in Seattle. I also love Wuthering Heights and Sense and Sensibility. My mom always says that I read to mature of books. She always says I am way to smart for my age. Psh. I had only read about fifty pages when Daddy came into the room. "Reading again?" He asked sarcastically. I poked my tongue out at him. "You read way to much." He laughed. Dad came over and put my tiger book mark in my book and set it on the top shelf. _Try and be a child. _I poked my tongue out at him again for his thoughts. Dad just grinned widely. He swooped me up onto his shoulders and ran into the living room. He sat me on the couch and flipped on Spongebob Squarepants. I groaned.

"Hate it." I whined. He changed the channel to Hannah Montana. I rolled my eyes. "Change it." He flipped it to Catscratch. I groaned and he changed it to Family Guy. "You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted. Dad chuckled and changed it to Endurance. I smiled. Finally a show I like! I'm not like most kids. I don't really like kiddy TV shows. I smiled again. The Green Team had just lost the challenge. Going down Green Team! The Red Team is so going to beat you!

We had watched the entire episode. "Can I go back to reading now?" I asked. Dad rolled his eyes and ran with me into my room. He picked up the book, Green Eggs and Ham by Doctor Seuss. He started to read. I rolled my eyes. I heard the front door open.

"Faith!" I heard my Mommy shout from the living room. I smiled at Daddy and ran towards her, vampire speed. She was standing in the living room, waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me. Her sparkly white teeth lit up the room.

"Mommy!" I cheered. Mommy hugged me softly. Her body was much cooler than mine but I didn't care.

"Where is daddy?" Mommy asked. I smiled widely and pulled her down the hall to my room. Mommy smiled at Daddy. Daddy rose off the bed and hugged Mommy.

"Hey." Daddy murmured and kissed Mommy's cheek. I made a gagging sound. PDA! Gross! They rolled their eyes at me. _Ha Ha Ha PDA! _I rolled my eyes at my fathers child like thoughts.

"Hey. I am going to take Faith out to meet some old family friends." Mommy kissed Daddy's cheek and lifted me up. I smiled. I wonder who we are going to meet. Mommy looked and me and groaned. She took me over and sat me on my bed. She pulled out some clothes and dressed me at vampire speed. I am now wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap top, denim skirt, grey leggings, and black converse. Mommy picked me up again. Mommy kissed Daddy's cheek. I rolled my eyes again. So horny.

"I love you." He whispered. Mommy smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"I love you too." Mommy murmured and ran out of the cabin. She pulled me on her back and ran through the woods, expertly. I love running and riding on Mommy's back. It is so exhilarating.

"Who are we going to meet?" I asked Mommy.

"You remember how you always ask about your real dad?" Mommy muttered. I nodded against the crook of her neck. I hope I never have to meet him. "Well, I am taking you to meet him." Hopes gone. I growled.

"Why!" I shrieked. I could feel anger building up inside of me.

"I know you hate him but you should meet him. Don't worry. Your mind is blocked like mine is. Aunt Mary and Uncle Peter are going to be there." Mommy soothed. I sighed and nodded against her neck. Maybe Aunt Mary and Uncle Peter and Mommy can kill him for me. I really hate him. We entered a large clearing. There was a big white house. It had many windows. The lights were on inside.

"Whose thoughts are those?" I questioned. Mommy smiled at her and shrugged. "Mommy!" I whined. Mommy just laughed. She walked up to the door and opened it. We entered the house. There is hard wood flooring and white cream colored walls. Aunt Mary and Uncle Peter were on the white leather couch. On the walls, in chains were seven vampires. They were gorgeous. But not nearly as gorgeous as my Mommy. I did not know who was who but I knew their names. There is the father, Carlisle. The mother, Esme. The daughters, Rosalie and Alice. The sons, Emmett and Jasper. Then the jerk face, Edward. Mommy cradled me in her arms. I felt safe whenever I was in them.

"Faith this is your father and his family." Mommy whispered in my ear. I snarled. Shock crossed each of their faces. I shrugged out of Mommy's arms. Pain, anger, and hate were my only emotions. I walked towards the caramel haired vampire. She had a motherly edge to her. Her golden eyes gazed at me with awe and wonder.

"Your must be Esme. Your seem like the mother. I am utterly disgusted with you. If you're the mother figure then shouldn't you have persuaded your son to stay with the weak human when there was two crazy vampires on the loose? You didn't think Laurent would come back did you? You didn't think that werewolves would chase him off did you? You didn't think." I growled. Esme started to sob. _This child is so brilliant. She is right about everything she said. My, I am a horrible mother._ I'm sorry if they cry but they need to hear this. Mommy went and sat with the others on the couch. I stepped up to a blonde, lean, male vampire. He had a white trench coat on. I guess he is Carlisle. Doctor and father.

"Hello." Carlisle mused. _What any interesting species. I am deathly afraid of what she may be capable of. _I smirked for a second then my face set into a scowl.

"Carlisle, you also should have tried to convince your delusional son not to leave. It almost killed my mother. You may save lives but there is one life you never tried to save." I growled at him. His eyes filled with a pain that would break almost anyone's heart. But four people. _I am such a failure._ Carlisle thought to himself. I stepped towards a large, burly, curly brown haired man. He looks like a terrifying teddy bear. Emmett. I squared my shoulders.

"I'm not afraid of you." Emmett murmured, clearing not afraid but not willing to test anything. _This tiny little girl affects us so greatly. It is hard to believe that Eddie has a child. She looks like him._ I growled at him and his thoughts took a scared path. _Don't mess with her. _I smirked then scowled.

"Emmett. Your Emmett. You are big enough to take him down. Why didn't you restrain him and convince him to stay. Hello! Giant sized Big Mac thing here! Use your brain Emmett." I snarled. I stepped towards a gorgeous blonde next. She was shaken with fear. Her perfect features made me realize her as Rosalie.

"Kid. I had no part in the fight." Rosalie slurred.

"Rosalie, of course you did. You hating my mom only made the leaving that more promised. You were jealous because she had humanity. Bull crap! You have immortality! There is thing called adoption! You also have a husband that you would save! Or would you? You could have at least thought about if Edward and my mom were able to have kids then there would be one around. Hello!" I shouted towards the blonde. _The kid is right. I should have thought of that. _Rosalie thought. I moved to a blonde, muscular vampire. He had crescent shaped scars everywhere.

"Smart little kid you are." Jasper mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, even if you tried to kill my mother you were stopped. You didn't kill her. You may think it is your fault for the leaving but it is not. It is that butt hole over there." I seethed and pointed towards Edward. I moved to Alice without scanning his mind.

"Bring it on kid. Give me your worst words." Alice sighed, defeated.

"Alice, you could see the future. You could have prevented it. If you saw that anything could happen then you all wouldn't have left. You knew it would leave her heartbroken yet you left anyway. I am disgusted." I snarled. Alice's eye filled up with tears that would never fall. I then took a step towards my father. I growled so loud at him that the windows shook from the vibration. I crouched and then pounced for his face.


	7. Captured

**I horrific news. Something terrible happened to me. Well, I was going to the store and there was a man by my car and he knocked me out then raped me, or so the police say. I am writing this to take my mind off of it. My escape is writing. So if it is even more dark, you'll understand why. I never felt so violated. **

_Last time, _

_I crouched and then pounced for his face. _

**Faith POV**

Something solid and freezing hit me hard, knocking me down to the carpeted floor before I could reach his hideous face. I peered over my shoulder and saw the beautiful face of my mother. Anger and bewilderment were my main emotions. "Faith, even if you hate him. Even if I hate him. Even if he killed me. Even if he is the most screwed up person. He is still your father. You shall not tear his face off without my permission. Without him, you would not be here. You have to give him that." Mom explained efficiently and completely. I could not disobey my mother. Well, I could not disobey her while she was here. I could see her logical speaking but doesn't she remember what that bastard did to her? It is making not to much sense in my young mind. My breath came out in a huff of air but I nodded. She got off of me and went back over to the couch. I rose to my feet and brushed myself off. I turned towards that bastard again. Seeing his repugnant face made my stomach churn and my nostrils start to flare. He looked terrified.

"How. How could you have left her? She is the best person ever. Yeah. Maybe she did some bad things but she is the same woman that you fell in love with. Just hidden. You are a vile, repulsive, vulgar, grotesque, pig." I snarled at him. His contorted in pain. I smiled widely at him and skipped over to my mom. Mom glanced between Aunt Mary and Uncle Peter.

"Bloody, Peter, can you take Faith home please. I want to talk to them alone. I'll be home in a few hours." Mom told my Aunt and Uncle. They nodded and rose gracefully off the couch and walked over to me. Aunt Mary picked me up and ran out of the house. Uncle Peter followed close behind. I could only wonder what will happen in there.

**Bella POV**

After hearing what my daughter said to Edward I was utterly shocked with her vocabulary. I rose to my feet and slowly walked over to where Edward is hanging onto the wall. If I was human my heart would be thudding in my ears. Anger raised inside of me. Seeing his face made me start to growl. Knowing that he is the one who broke my heart. He is the one who I waited for two years to come back. And I literally mean two years. I would go to school, come home, finish homework, and sit by my window till the sun came up. Bloody would usually stay with me but sometimes she went to her apartment to get clothes or whatever. Just actually being in the presence of this monster who caused so much anguish and despair to my heart, killed me again. I reached under my vice tight belt and pulled out a sliver key. I unlocked that bastard first. He fell to the ground and landed with a loud thud. I immediately put up my force field. I released everyone else and they all fell to the ground with thuds. None of the glowered at me. They gave me looks of sorrow and love. "Do not leave the area or we will hunt you down. We have many powerful gifts, don't test us. I will be seeing you tomorrow." I warned them with the utmost darkest look I could manage at this time. Which wasn't hard. They all shook their heads in terror. Swiftly, I turned and left the house. Strong iron arms grabbed me by the waist. A blood curdling scream escaped my lips. A steel hand clamped over my mouth, preventing my screams.

"You've been a bad girl Bella," He whispered sadistically in my ear. My eyes filled with horror as I realized who this is. Before I could react at all he paralyzed me and ran away at vampire speed into the midnight black of the night. Save me!

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was so short. It was late at night when I was typing and I just couldn't sleep. I wrote this then I sat on my bed till 1 am. **


	8. Forty Eight Hours To Live

**Edward POV**

Bella released us from the chains that bound us to the walls. We hit the grounds with loud thuds. "Do not leave the area or we will hunt you down. We have many powerful gifts, don't test us. I will be seeing you tomorrow." Bella gave us the darkest glare I had ever seen. It shook me to my bones. I cannot believe half of the stuff she has been through. It makes me feel like shit. And knowing that I have had a daughter. That is unbelievable. I rolled my wrists around, stretching them. A scathingly loud, blood curdling scream echoed in the forest. I exchanged looks with my family and then raced outside. I saw a black and white bracelet on the floor of the forest. Bella's bracelet. Someone has captured Bella! A horrific growl escaped my lips. How dare whoever took her! She may have done bad things to us and herself but I still love the woman with all my heart and soul.

"Bella!" I screamed out, clutching my heart and falling to my knees. I felt my families presence. "Someone captured Bella." I whispered hoarsely. I heard there intake of breath. I know they still love Bella even after what she just did to us. I will not sit here and be helpless. We have to find her. Slowly, I rose to my feet. My chest moved up and down with the rapid pace of my breathing. "We have to find her." I whispered deadly. "Or else."

"Wait a second. There is a note attached to that tree," Rosalie murmured. She slowly but gracefully walked over to the tree and snatched the note off. We gathered around her and our eyes gazed at the note intently.

_Cullen Family,_

_I have your precious Bella._

_If you ever want to see her again. You'll do exactly what I say. Now, you'll never catch me. But your hand at tracking has to be useful. Or you'll never find her. You might want to hurry. She only has forty eight hours to live._

We all gaped at the note. Who could this possibly be? Suddenly, Alice's cell phone went off. In a flash it was on speaker. "Hello Cullen's. I see you found my note. Don't ask how I see but I do. Bella is paralyzed at the moment. Thanks to one of my many gifts. Here is what I want you to do. Go find her house and capture her daughter and her human pet. You have fifteen minutes to do so. Have a nice day." The annoying dial tone sounded in the air. The tension was on overdrive in the air. We have to do this. For Bella.

**So sorry that the chaps are short! I am busy. I will work harder to make them longer! Be faithful please!**


	9. Your fear are what make you weak

**Edward POV**

Rapidly, my family and I zipped through the forest, following Peter and Bloody Mary's scents. We came to an abrupt halt in front of a small cabin. The wood was oak but slightly fading. Esme knocked rapidly on the door. A human male answered the door. He had shagged black hair and dark emerald eyes. I could smell the fresh blood running through his veins. As always, I was not tempted. After losing Bella, I lost all temptation for human blood. Jasper's thirst has also died down a lot. "Who are you?" His voice has a British accent.

"The Cullen's. You have to come with us. Bring your daughter please." Emmett spoke sternly. The man clearly was afraid. He turned to face the house.

"Faith! Come on! We got to go!" He yelled. Faith sprung into his arms. Her eyes landed on me. A fierce snarl escaped her mouth. Bloody Mary and Peter came out of the house also. They both snarled.

"Where is Crimson?" Bloody Mary and Peter hissed angrily in unison. I cringed on the inside but none the less showed them the note. Their burgundy eyes grew wide. I could not decipher the emotions on their pale faces.

"It's him," Bloody Mary's voice was hopeless and empty. It scared me terrifically. Who is him? My head swarmed with all different ideas of who 'him' could be. Jacob Black? No. He wouldn't capture her. I have not the slightest idea of who would capture her. My ice heart cringed. This is so frustrating! "He was one of the men who raped her. He is something much more powerful than a vampire. But alas he is a demon-mutant werewolf, vampire. Something that holds so much power. He is practically indestructible. But we have to find her," Bloody Mary spoke sternly and fearfully, "Or else." A tremor passed through each of my family's minds.

"Excuse me, who is 'he'?" Alice asked, quite annoyed. _I'm blind at the moment. He has some kind of power that is blocking me. I hate it! _Alice was screaming in her mind. I blocked off all thoughts.

"Batista." Peter answer cautiously. A gasp came from Esme's lips. We all snapped our heads in her direction. Her bottom lip was quivering and her golden orbs wide with questioning.

"My brother?" She whispered. A collective silence fell upon us. Bloody Mary was the first to speak.

"If he has caramel colored hair and bright gold eyes, he's tall, 6'6 maybe. Buff dude. That sound like him?" Esme nodded, unable to speak. "It's her brother alright." Esme started to sob dryly into Carlisle's side. _I cannot believe that my own brother would rape a woman. It is scathingly hideous. I cannot believe it. _Esme sobbed in her mind also. My heart would be throbbing in pain if I were human. Alice's cell phone went off again. She quickly put it on speaker.

"Good job Cullen's. I see you also have Katrina and Peter. Very well. You must reach the hollow path of Orchard lane. Go inside the second cellar. Bring your courage with you." The man spoke. The dial tone sounded. What does he mean by that? I don't know but we have got to move. Bloody Mary hoisted the man and Faith onto her back and started running towards Orchard lane. We all followed suede. The pine leaves cracked and crinkled under our hard feet. The air was crisp and numb. The night sky hid our features from the light that dare expose us. The moon was hidden by the pale grey clouds in the black sky. Running was exhilarating but this time, I was running against time. Something even I could not always beat. I peered at my family in the midnight aurora of night. Their features etched panic and fear. We have to hurry. Bloody Mary came to an abrupt halt in front of a metal cellar. She sauntered down the concrete stairs and to the steel door. She heaved it open and led us into the pitch black of the cell. The air was cold and tense. Even with my vampire sight, it was very hard to see. "Welcome to hell. Let your true fears, begin." The eerie voice spoke clear and loud. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling. Then a wall smacked down in-between the group, separating us. Faith, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Peter, and I were on one side of the steel wall. The man, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and Bloody Mary were on the other. No! This is not good. We should not be separated. Frantically, my group pounded on the walls. They did not budge.

"They cannot hear us. We should try and find a way out of here." Jasper said solemnly. I nodded in agreement. Getting out of here sounds like a wonderful idea. Slowly, we started feeling around for a way out. We have to find Bella. I will not live if I do not find her.

**Carlisle POV**

A metal wall fell from the ceiling of the cellar, separating the group of people. Oh no. We should stick together. My wondrous wife, Esme was on the other side. No!

"We have to move." Bloody Mary whispered somberly. We started to feel our way around. Lights flickered in my eyes. I slowly moved towards them, afraid of what they could be. A tall man stood at the end of the light. Gaping at me. I came to a sudden realization of who it is. My father. His honey blonde hair shimmered in the florescent light that was above him.

"Carlisle, my son. Look at what you've become. I spent years killing your breed. Your despicable. How could you disappoint me so much? Your now a loathsome creature that I hate." His words cut sharply at my heart.

"Father, I am not like the ones you killed. I only feed off of animals." I whispered, pain filling my voice. My father hates me. My heart would be breaking at the moment if I was human. Now it felt like steel grinding on steel.

"Carlisle, your still a monster." He then abruptly lit a match and tossed it at me. The flames burned at my flesh.

"Father!" I screamed out loudly. I felt my skin shredding off of my body. The fire absorbed me.

"Carlisle! Dad! Snap out of it!" I heard Alice's frenzied pixie voice shouting at me. The fire stopped and the light and my father disappeared. I was in the same cell as before. It was a hallucination. I could sense the others surrounding me. My legs felt like jelly. I fell to my knees and started to dry sob my life out.

"Your fears are what make you weak." The voice spoke again.

**Longer chapter! Finally! What did you think? Review please and tell me.**


	10. Fun house

**Hello All!**

**I hope your all doing good. I'm alright. **

**We found out who killed Mackenzie( RIP!) It was my brother, Steve. I cannot believe it. I'm sorry. **

**I'm also sorry for the terribly long wait. I swear to update the rest today!**

**Esme POV**

Carefully, we moved about the cellar. The air was so tense, you could cut it with a knife. The walls rammed into my head. "Ow." I muttered and rubbed my forehead. I've never in all my years heard of a vampire running into a wall. Sheer insanity. "Are you alright Esme?" Jasper asked from somewhere in the darkness. No. I'm not alright. I'm petrified. I am not with my husband and I cannot see. It is horrible.

"Yes son, I am fine. Are you alright?" I asked, my motherly tone filling my voice. I heard Edward snort from somewhere in front of me. Stupid mind reader.

"Yes." Jasper replied quietly. After that it was silent. We moved slowly around wherever we are. A light flickered in the distance. Slowly, I moved towards it. It felt like something was drawing me closer towards the bright light. I could sense I was farther away from the family then I would like to be. Shrugging off the thought, I came to a halt at the lantern. There was a wooden door. It looked old. Some of the wood was spilt. I pulled on the silver knob and the door swung open. There was a blinding white light shining in my eyes. I entered the room with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital room. The translucent lights were shining brightly. The linoleum floors shined from being clean. On the bed in the hospital room was a very pregnant, slightly younger, version of me. Her or my caramel locks were in a messy pony tail. Sweat was dripping down her or my face. A lean woman stood next to her or me, holding her or my hand. A gasp escaped my lips as I realized who it was. It was my sister. The doctor was in between her or my legs.

"Give me one big push Esme." The doctor chanted. A scream filled the room, and the soft cry of a baby was heard. Quickly, I raced over to the doctor. A large gasp escaped my swollen lips again. Arthur. My son. My baby boy! His bright blue eyes sparkled in the translucent light. I wanted so badly to reach out and grab him in my arms. The doctor walked through me. I guess they can't see me. He came back with a blue bundle. He placed it in my or her arms. A smile crossed her lips. Then it all faded out. The room became dark again. Then another light flickered. Arthur appeared, but he was alone and floating in mid air.

"You let me die Mommy." He whispered, his voice cracking. Tears that would never fall filled my eyes.

"Arthur. I tried to save you! I really did! Please! Believe me!" I sobbed dryly. Arthur scoffed.

"Good job you did. I'm dead mommy. You'll never be able to hold me again! To kiss me! To love me! You never loved me! You let me die Mommy! It is your fault I'm dead. I hate you. You're a selfish bitch!" Arthur screamed and cried at me. I gaped at him, never falling tears filling my onyx eyes. My heart clenched and unclenched at this. My breathing sped and strangled dry sobs escaped my bruised lips. He's right. I killed him. Oh my goodness. I sunk to the floor in a troubled mess. Screams of pure agony were emitting from my vocal cords. Faintly, I could hear other voices.

"Esme! Mom! Mom! Come back! Snap out of it!" One of the voices screamed at me. I could recognize it as Edward's voice. Then I felt a very hard slap across my cheek. The image of Arthur faded and I was in the pitch black again. "That wasn't really called for Rosalie." Edward hissed at Rosalie, who I guessed was the one who slapped me. I could almost see Rosalie cross her arms in a huff.

"It worked didn't it." She snapped, smugly. Shakily, I rose to my feet, glaring towards where I saw the light coming from. But, there was nothing there. I gaped and walked towards it more. I placed my hands out in front of me: cautiously. My hands landed on a metal wall. Nothing was there. No light, nothing at all, but the wall. I sighed, and carefully went back over to my family.

"Where to now?" Faith whispered, her voice shaking slightly. I could sense the desperation in the room.

"To find my Bella." Edward said, nothing but determination in his voice.

**Meanwhile, Alice POV**

I hate this. I'm currently blinded from whatever power this vile creature posses. Not only with the visions am I blind, but with walking also. I held onto Carlisle with all my strength, never wanting to let go. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a fatherly manner. I am so terrified. Not just for myself, but for my Jasper. He is over there, on the other side of the wall, and who knows what could be happening. If I was human, I'm sure I would have fainted by now. Maybe this man will faint. Well, I might as well try and make conversation with him. "So, what is your name?" I asked, inclining my head towards Carlisle more. I could feel the man's heartbeat speed up.

"Neo Hoksunati. Yours?" He asked. His voice had a slight southern drawl.

"Alice. Alice Cullen." I murmured. A light flashed in the corner. I released Carlisle's arm and made my way carefully over there. The light flashed then I was in the dark. I could feel the starch sheets underneath my body. Little rays of light came in through the metal bars. My breathing started to pick up pace. Slowly, I raised myself up. Only to be slapped back down by restraints. "What the hell!" I screamed fearfully.

"Yes Mary. Welcome to hell." A dark voice murmured. I could recognize it faintly from a vision I had so long ago. James.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out. A dark laugh filled the metal box. Dry sobs escaped my lips and my body shook violently. James stepped into the light. His long blonde-brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. A terrified scream escaped me. I started to shake even more violently. James stalked towards me. His breathing and my screams were the only sound in the room. I could feel hands shaking my body.

"Alice!" Carlisle yelled, shaking me violently. Everything disappeared and we were in the black again. I collapsed in Carlisle's arms. Dry sobs escaped my lips like wildfire.

"It was horrible Carlisle. Horrible I say." Carlisle softly stroked my hair and whispered small soothing in my ear.

"Welcome to my castle of fun." The eerie voice from earlier spoke.

**Hope you like the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Well, I'm 10 weeks pregnant. **

**Nausea is almost over, but emotions are just beginning. Wonderful, right?**


	11. A new light

**Jasper POV. A dark lemon. **

The hopelessness in the room was riding the high levels. Edward was the only one of us with determination. We carefully walked around what felt like a metal box. Everywhere we'd turn, we hit dead ends. Finally, Rosalie growled. "I'm sick of this. Why can't we just find a loop hole or something. There has to be a door somewhere." Rosalie growled, quite frustrated. We all didn't know what to say. I could sense that Rosalie wandered off some. I could hear the banging on the walls and desperate grunts coming from Rosalie.

"Rosalie, you might as well stop. There is no getting out of here." Faith said, annoyed. Rosalie growled menacingly at her.

"I'll be even more damned if I don't find a way out of here." Rosalie shrieked. We all sighed. Edward, I think, joined Rosalie with banging on the walls. A light appeared at the end of a wall. Cautiously, I made my way towards it. A blinding flash went off and everything went black. What in the world is going on! Panic filled me as I realized where I was. Boot-camp for newborns. The bracken was moist and the air was damp.

"What the hell." I murmured, spinning in a 360 degree circle.

"Yes Jasper, welcome to hell. You do remember all of this don't you?" Maria appeared from the shadows. Her long black hair was flowing graciously in the wind. She had on a very low cut halter top with short shorts. Maria always was a catch, but my Alice is better. Maria strutted over to me, using one of her powers to lock me in my spot. Her olive hand lightly skimmed my cheek. "You always were so handsome." She whispered into my ear. Involuntary, a shiver went down my spine. I could not tell if it was from lust or disgust. Maria ran her long fingers through my blonde hair. She was a succubus like Tanya and the Denali coven. This all seemed like déjà vu. Under the lust, I could feel panic.

"What is going on?" I whispered, terror in my voice. Maria smiled brightly at me. It would have sent my heart into overdrive if I had been human. Maria rose to her tip toes and softly pressed her lips to mine. I wanted to pull away, and slap her, but there was a force, keeping me there and making me respond. Her soft tongue glided over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I unwillingly gave it to her. Maria's hands wrapped around my neck, and my hands around her waist. Rain started to fall down on us. Maria and I did have a love affair for a few years. Then, I left her. It don't believe that it was a mistake leaving her. I wouldn't trade Alice for anything in the world.

"Don't you love me Jasper?" Maria whispered, breaking the kiss. I wanted to say no. But there was this battle inside of me. A force that even I could not break. She had me succumbed into her wicked power. Now, I'm like jelly in her hands.

"Yes. Yes Maria I do." I kissed her roughly, shoving my tongue inside of her mouth. What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be doing this! What about Alice? Maria moaned into my mouth, and pressed her pelvis into mine. A loud growl escaped my lips. This is not right! This is wrong! My mind was shouting at me to stop, but my body wouldn't let me. Maria traced patterns on my neck. A shiver went down my spine. Maria smiled into my mouth. Her hands started unbuttoning my shirt. Soon, it was laying in the damp grass. Maria traced patterns on my abs with her delicate fingers. No! This is wrong! Then, after five minutes, we were both naked in front of each other. Maria smiled down at my manhood.

"Your so big, Jazzy." Maria got down on her knees. She began sucking on me. A loud moan escaped my lips. Maria's tongue glided over my manhood. She deep throated me. Whist, I had my hands on her head, guiding her. With one last stroke, I came inside of her mouth. She swallowed it up greedily. Maria kissed my body up from my hips to my lips. I could taste myself in her mouth. This is disgusting! I feel violated. How can I feel violated if I am partaking in this. Alice is going to hate me. "Fuck me." Maria said seductively, wrapping her legs around my waist. I complied. I drilled into her opening, making her moan out in pure pleasure. She held onto my shoulders while my dick penetrated her. I massaged her full, bouncy, breasts and I fucked her.

"Maria." I moaned out as she kissed my nipple. Maria groaned at my moan. Then she started thrusting her hips to meet my thrusts. God, she is so tight. This is still wrong! I felt her walls clamp down on my member. I gave one last thrust. Her juices flooded out of her and onto my manhood. Thus, causing me to come. My seed leaked into her hot core. Maria smiled and slid me out of her.

"Thank you Jazz, that was the best sex I had in years." She kissed my lips. I kissed her back. Maria broke the kiss. "I must go. They are coming." She whispered. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the forest.

"Who are they?" I asked myself, confused. I pulled on my black silk boxers. What did I just do! Oh my god! Alice is going to kill me! I heard a twig snap. I spun in a three hundred and sixty degree circle. I couldn't see anybody. Panic filled me as I heard another twig snap in half. "Whose there!" I yelled, frenzied. Then, five vampires stepped out of the trees. I could tell they were newborns by there eyes and stance. I gulped out of terror. Then they were attacking me. One pulled my hair while another bit my legs. I couldn't fight back. They had me pinned to the ground. Then another one of the newborns got on my stomach and punched my face. I was in pain. I thought vampires were immune to pain. I guess not. I screamed out of terror. I could feel more hands on me. They were shaking me.

"Jasper! Snap out of it!" I could recognize the voice belonging to Rosalie. Everything was black again.

"What happened?" Esme asked, concerned. Edward let out a shuddering breath.

"I don't know. This Batista character has made it so I cannot read minds while they are in the hallucination state." Edward said, hopelessly. Shaking, I rose to my feet.

"Are you alright Jazz?" Rosalie asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. I shivered. No, I am not alright. I betrayed my wife.

"Yes." I whispered, barely keeping my voice steady. We continued our dangerous walk in this metal box.

**Emmett POV**

This is so frustrating! I feel as if we are in a corn maze! There is no way out! My head felt like it was spinning. Alice had me carry her in my arms. Sometimes, I am so grateful for my strength. Alice jumped out of my arms. "I'll walk for now." She said nonchalantly. I shrugged. A light appeared at the wall. I walked over to it, placing my hand on the wall. A blinding flash went off. I was on a stage.

"Introducing Emmett McCarthy! The strongest man ever!" A woman screamed into a microphone. Strongest man! I like the sound of that. I waved. The woman had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was short. "Emmett is going to lift this entire stage!" The crowd went wild. The entire stage? That is a bit insane. I shrugged. I got down on the ground and pulled with all my strength, but nothing happened. I tried again. Again, nothing happened.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

"Ok Emmett, try lifting me up." The woman said. I got back onto the stage, confused to why I couldn't lift the stage. I tried to lift the petite woman, but she did not budge. "What is wrong wimp?" She sneered. Oh no! I lost all my strength. Rosalie won't love me! I screamed out of terror. I felt somebody slapping my face. The crowd disappeared and I was in the dark box again,

"Are you alright Em?" Alice asked, slapping my face again. I lifted her up into the air. Good, I still am strong. A loud bang sounded. "Em!" Alice screamed as she hit her head. I started to lower her.

"Sorry." I said apologetically.

"Wait, put me back up there. I think I felt a handle." I lifted her back up. Alice pulled down on something. Light poured into the room. I could see the faces of my family. They were scared. Alice jumped up through the box. I followed. Soon, we were all in a lit room. Finally!

**Ta Da!**

**Done with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. But I have a request for you. Find your favorite quote from this story and put it in your review!! PLEASE!**


	12. Found

**Rosalie POV**

I am sick of this shit. Where is the damn exit! I saw a light glinting in the corner. I slipped over to it. A blinding flash went off. Then I was on a street corner. The night sky went on for miles, moonless. The lights were out in the buildings. The streets were empty. Except for a group of men under the street light. I recognized one to be Royce King. I mentally swore. My breathing was erratic. Royce spotted me. "Come here Rosie." He pulled me over to him by some invisible force. Royce's breath reeked of beer. He pulled my jacket off. **I won't give the gory details!**

They beat me until I was nothing. I was screaming and crying in the snow. I was being shaken when I came too. I was in the dark box again. I never felt so violated. Silent tears filled my eyes. Edward helped me up, holding me to him in a brotherly way. We slowly continued to walk in the box.

**Neo POV**

I could see the faces of the people I was with. They each showed obvious horror and terror. We were still in the metal box, but there was light. My mind raced with all the possibilities. I could faintly hear the other group. There was tiny holes in the floor. The big guy, Emmett I think was his name, was peering down the holes. "Rosalie! Look up! It's me Emmett! We are in a lit room. Try and find a handle on the roof!" Emmett screamed down the hole.

"Alright." I barely heard the females voice. Soon, the same little trap box opened and a blonde vampire appeared. "Em!" Rosalie screamed. The two embraced passionately. Faith came up the box next. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Tears streamed down my face. I thought I lost her forever. Everyone else in the group came up in the room.

"What now?" Edward whispered, his voice scared. Carlisle sighed. I peered around the room. There was another door. I opened it. Light came in. I saw Bella tied to a chair. Edward must have read my mind, because he ran into the room. Everyone followed suit.

**Sorry it is short. But I'm just not into the story yet. At least I'm still updating it with short little filler chapters. sorry still. **


	13. IMPORTANT!

I know you were all expecting a chapter, and I'm sorry, but this is an important AN.

This is really important.

Ok, I came up with a crazy idea to make a freewebs account and do FANFICTION AWARDS FOR TWILIGHT!

Here's how it works.

You will need to be a member of to send in any nominees.

You must include the name of the story, the author, the category, and the link to the story.

I will contact the author, letting them know what their story has been submitted for.

I will post a poll on my profile to vote for the winners, and I will tell you here.

The link to the site will be placed at the top of my profile, before anything else.

Contact me in a PM with you nominees info.

Thank you.


End file.
